Water on of a transparent viewing article can impair vision. Articles such as plastic visors, goggles, shields or windows routinely suffer water condensation on their surfaces. As such articles are used when a user is traveling; impaired vision becomes a safety concern. This is further complicated when the article is used at night, when water on the article surface diffracts light. Also, water on an article surface attracts grime that builds up as the water evaporates; and during cleaning, the grime is abrasive, leading to a reduced operational life for the plastic.
Traditionally, consumers use products formulated to render glass surfaces water repellent to treat plastic surfaces. Unfortunately, due to the differences in surface energy and chemistry between glass and plastics, glass surface water repellent products do not provide the desired water repellent effects on plastic surfaces and can over render the plastic hydrophilic.
Thus, there exists a need for a water repellent formulation effective to treat various plastic surfaces. There also exists a need for a process for field application of such a formulation using a conventional trigger spray application, propellant aerosol, or a sponge or cloth for wipe application.